rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Hungary Content Rating System
The Hungarian television rating system has changed frequently during the last few years. The ratings of the shows broadcasted have often caused interferences because the radio and television authorities have stricter guidelines about age appropriate rating categories for programs.[citation needed] If a show is not marked with the television authority's choice of rating symbol, the airing channel often has to pay a large penalty to the rating authorities.[citation needed] Current system Television * Children-Friendly Program: The program is especially created for children. These programs may be streamed all day, and the display of this sign is optional, most of the TV Channels don't use it at all. Equivalent to TV-Y and/or TV-Y7. * Everyone: the program can be viewed by any age. It's not neccessary to show this sign during the program or announce before it. Equivalent to TV-G. * 6''': the program is not recommended for children below the age of 6. Does not contain any violence or sexual content. These programs can be only shown between 5.00 and 21.00. Equivalent to low TV-PG. * '''12: the program is not recommended for children below the age of 12. Mostly shows with light sexual content or explicit language use are marked with this. Most films without serious violence or sexual content fit into this category also. These programs can be only shown between 5.00 and 21.00. Equivalent to high TV-PG and/or low TV-14. * 16: the program is not recommended for children below the age of 16. Films displaying violence and obvious sexual content. These programs can be only shown between 21.00 and 5.00. Equivalent to high TV-14 and/or low TV-MA. * 18: the program is recommended only for viewers above the age of 18 (age of becoming adult according to Hungarian laws). Films displaying particular violence and unvarnished sexual content. These programs can be only shown between 22.00 and 5.00. Equivalent to high TV-MA. Films All of these signs above are ahown before the film in cinemas and can be seen in the schedules. * Everyone: the film can be viewed by any age. Equivalent to the MPAA’s G. * 6''': the film is not recommended for children below the age of 6. Equivalent to MPAA‘s PG. * '''12: the film is not recommended for children below the age of 12. Mostly shows with light sexual content or explicit language use are marked with this. Most films without serious violence or sexual content fit into this category also. Equivalent to MPAA’s PG-13. * 16: the film is not recommended for children below the age of 16. Films displaying violence and obvious sexual content. Equivalent to the MPAA’s R. * 18: the film is recommended only for viewers above the age of 18 (age of becoming adult according to Hungarian laws). Films displaying particular violence and unvarnished sexual content. Equivalent to the MPAA’s soft NC-17. * Adults Only: the film can be only be viewed by adults. These can contain intense violence or sexual themes as well. Equivalent to the MPAA’s hard NC-17. There are inverted versions of these signs as well, these variants are used in front of bright backgrounds: Unlike in other countries a viewer cannot be denied access from entering a screening if they are not the age of the rating. Law concerning TV ratings (in Hungarian) Trailers The movie trailers also have to be rated, however, it's mostly the same as the rating of the movie. These icons can be seen on posters and TV, cinema commercials. * Everyone: the trailer can be viewed by any age. Equivalent to the MPAA’s green band. * 6''': the trailer is not recommended for children below the age of 6. Equivalent to the MPAA’s green band. * '''12: the trailer is not recommended for children below the age of 12. Mostly shows with light sexual content or explicit language use are marked with this. Most films without serious violence or sexual content fit into this category also. Equivalent to the MPAA’s yellow band. * 16: the trailer is not recommended for children below the age of 16. Films displaying violence and obvious sexual content. Equivalent to the MPAA’s red band. * 18: the trailer is recommended only for viewers above the age of 18 (age of becoming adult according to Hungarian laws). Films displaying particular violence and unvarnished sexual content. Equivalent to the MPAA’s red band. * Adults Only: the trailer can be only watched by adults. These can contain intense violence or sexual themes as well. Equivalent to the MPAA’s red band. There are inverted versions of these signs as well, these variants are used in front of bright backgrounds: Former system Before the year 2002 the Hungarian television rating system was pretty simple. Channels could range their programs into three categories: *'Unrated': these programs could be viewed by anyone without any counter proposal. Equivalent to the MPAA’s G and/or PG. * △''' '''Not recommended for children under the age of 14—Films displaying light violence or with explicit dialogues were ranked into this age category. The symbol of the age limit was a blue triangle. Equivalent to the MPAA’s PG-13. * ●''' '''Not recommended for children under the age of 18—Films displaying violence or sexual content were ranked into this age category. The symbol of the category was a filled red circle. Equivalent to the MPAA’s R and/or NC-17. Rating programs and displaying on-screen symbols were not strictly compulsory for the channels; eventually the television authority found this system inappropriate. In 2002 a new rating system was created. Ranking programs and displaying the rating symbols became compulsory on every Hungarian television channel. The new rating system caused problems because the channels were required to display the ranking symbols during the entire duration of their programs. The symbols were distracting, and viewers feared that their constant presence could damage the television screen. Because of the complaints, the television authority allowed channels to choose to show the rating symbols on the left or on the right side of the screen. Later, channels were also allowed to increase the transparency of the symbols. Category:TV rating systems Category:8 tiers Category:European rating systems